Lightning
Chapter One A white bear and a black bear were playing. Rolling down a hill, and they saw cubtracks. “Oh no, their leading to our camp,” muttered the black one. They arrived, and saw two white bear cubs. They were taking berries. “Kallik, what are we doing to do?” muttered the black one. “I don’t know, Lusa.” They padded into camp, and the cubs tried to scurry away. Kallik caught one by the scruff, and Lusa the other one. “If you’re going to take our food, you have to stay with us,” said Lusa. Kallik nodded. “What are your names?” “I’m Snow, and this is my sister, Ice.” Kallik looked them over. “I’m Kallik, and that’s Lusa.” “I’m going to hunt,” announced Kallik. Lusa asked, “Can I come?” Kallik nodded. Lusa looked up a tree, and saw a squirrel. She caught it, and Kallik saw a knocked over metal box. “Lusa, look,” she squealed. They nosed through it, taking out some potato sticks and meat. They brought them back to the cubs. “Try some,” Lusa suggested. They only ate berries. Ice took a bite of meat and spit it out. “Bleh!” she snarled. Snow had the same reaction. Kallik asked Lusa, “You don’t think they lived with no-claws, do you?” Lusa growled, “What kind of bear wouldn’t like meat?” After eating, Kallik confronted them. “Were you raised by no-claws?” Snow sniffed, “Of course.” Kallik stared, shocked. “Well, you can’t be picky eaters anymore, if you’re going to live in the wild. We won’t shelter you forever,” growled Kallik. Snow took a tentative bite of meat, and spat it out. “Eat it,” demanded Lusa. “I guess it isn’t that bad,” sighed Snow. Ice nodded. Kallik curled up to sleep on the ground. Lusa was in a tree, and the cubs were in a den. Sleep overtook Kallik. Kallik woke up. She saw a shadow. A no-claw. It had a loudstick. Kallik nudged everybody awake. Snow tried to play. “It’s not the time,” growled Kallik. Lusa asked, “What’s wrong?” “No-claws.” Kallik crept away, and led them down a hill. “I’ll distract them,” Kallik said. “I’m coming,” Lusa added. “Stay down here!” “I’M COMING.” Kallik scoffed and crept out. She ran in a circle, but the no-claws were smart. They caught her and Lusa in a net. “Help!” They cried. It was nouse. Kallik was dragged into a firebeast, and carried away. They woke up, in a metal thing. “Where are we?” asked Kallik. The cubs were there too. Kallik fiddled with something, and the cage opened. She roared, and leaped onto a scared longpaw. It shrieked, but pulled out a loudstick. It shot Kallik, and the last thing she heard was her skull thudding into the ground. Chapter Two Kallik forced her eyes open. She groaned and shook her head. Looking beside her she saw the cubs and Lusa. The flatfaces were running away. She snarled once and turned toward the cubs. "Im going hunting." Kallik left, limping slightly. When she returned to camp Lusa was snarling at the cubs. "Whats wrong?" She asked, dropping the deer. "The cubs tried to steal from us and run!" Lusa growled. Kallik turned her fiery black eyes to the cubs. "We helped you and this is how you repay us?!?!" Kallik swiped at the cubs heads angirly. "Leave! If you think you can steal and run from us your sadly mistaken! LEAVE!" Lusa roared in there faces and the cubs screamed and ran away. Cubs view.... Ice and I ran for our lives.